


everything i know (about breaking hearts).

by redhoods



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking about Apollo naked is what has him searching out alcohol as soon as possible, if only to explain away the flush that's taken over his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything i know (about breaking hearts).

There's some sort of celebration happening on Olympus. Hermes is aware of this the second he arrives, the lights, the music, and the people all audible from where he stands. He hopes this means that Dionysus is somewhere on the mountain, because does he ever need a drink. There's also another part of him wishing, almost in vain, that a certain sun god isn't present. 

If only he were so lucky.

He only sees a glimpse of Apollo first and almost has to double take, because at first glance, Apollo looks naked. But, no, not even Apollo would show up naked. Barely dressed - maybe. Naked - no.

Thinking about Apollo naked is what has him searching out alcohol as soon as possible, if only to explain away the flush that's taken over his face.

He spends the next length of time trying to look in every which direction but Apollo, but Apollo's like a flame amidst the crowd, glowing like he always does. Hermes can't keep his eyes away.

Apollo is dancing again, with a different woman than Hermes saw him with at first, and his movements are memorizing. Hypnotic. The lilting smile on his lips, his tanned hands gripping onto the woman's hips, his own hips swinging low and steady with the music.

Hermes has to look away and find another drink for his dry mouth. He wonders if Apollo does this just to torture him, because there's no way he can't not know.

A sudden need for air slams him and he finds himself pushing through people to get out of the main part of the city and away from the celebration. Away from Apollo.

He finds himself in one of the many gardens, undisturbed by the party except for the occasional shout and the slow, steady beat of the music still heard. Hermes sits himself on a bench and scrubs a hand over his face, wondering when he started letting things get to him so much.

"You know, the party is back that way."

Hermes is surprised that he doesn't have whiplash from the force with which he lifts his head. It takes him a second to realize he would only be too lucky to end up with whiplash, if only to have an excuse to make a quick getaway.

"I needed some air."

"There's plenty of air back at the party."

"Claustrophobia was setting it."

"More like jealousy."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

They stare each other down for a few minutes before Apollo sighs and takes a few steps towards the bench. The blond's eyebrow quirks dramatically when Hermes shoots up off the bench and takes a step back as if he's some animal being chased. At the same time, Hermes is thinking about how much of a predator Apollo looks like with that gleam in his eyes.

"Relax. It's not like I can kill you."

"You can get me close enough to death."

Apollo's eyebrow arches once more as he takes another step towards Hermes, a light smile on his lips when Hermes doesn't back away this time.

"What are you so worried about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I didn't stutter."

"What about me?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Is there an echo?"

Apollo looks like he wants to reconsider approaching him, but Hermes isn't going to apologize and try to back pedal.

"What is it exactly? Be specific."

"You'll break my heart."

"I wouldn't -"

"Again."

Apollo is frowning at him now, but Hermes isn't looking at him. In fact, he's focusing on anything but the male in front of him. Hermes doesn't look until there's a tanned hand on his chest, scorching him through his thin t-shirt like a brand.

"What -"

Hermes is cut off when the hand moves from his chest to his wrist, spinning him in a half circle that has him stumbling some. He finds his back to Apollo's chest. He feels like he's on fire. Whether it's because Apollo's skin is hot to the touch or because he knows that Apollo's skin is hot to the touch, he's not sure he wants to know.

"Apol -"

"Shush."

He wants to turn and frown at Apollo, but the sun god's grip on his hips is unrelenting and suddenly Apollo is moving with the beat of the music that's still audible in the garden. In turn, his hands are moving Hermes' hips with the beat as well, while subsequently burning his skin.

Hermes opens his mouth to say something, anything, but then there's a pair of warm lips on his neck and Apollo's thumbs are under the hem of the t-shirt. He feels like he's riding that fine line that barely fits between pleasure and pain.

Apollo sets his chin on Hermes' shoulder, still moving them with the beat. Some slow rhythm that's made for this slow, intoxicating type of dancing. He can't help but think he made a good choice in music, especially when Hermes melts back into his touch.

"Not so hard to just enjoy yourself, is it?"

"Shut up."


End file.
